levellersfandomcom-20200213-history
Xi Jimping's Imperial Cabinet
The Imperial Cabinet The Imperial Cabinet is the official parliamentary body, with "elected" figures taking the place alongside The President of the Libirachi Empire to rule over the sizable empire. The Cabinet currently consists of * Minster of Defence * Minster of Education * Minster for Justice * Minster of Finance * Minster for Foreign Affairs * Minster for Internal Affairs * Minster for Health These ministers are able to removed from office at any point of the tenure, with Presidential permission. All ministers revive additional permissions, allowing them almost unrestricted access to the Empire. The cabinet consists of: Minister of Defence Alastar Brigman, the minister of Defence has organised numerous assaults against foreign powers, being almost single-handedly responsible for the successful occupation of Iran and the "Stan" countrys. This earned him the medal of Imperial Honour and he was very nearly awarded a knighthood. The position of Minister of Defence is a serious responsibility, with over 200 million people relying on their ability to retain peace with other major nations. Personal Life Alastar Brigman was born on 7th April ,1975 and served in the Imperial Occupation Leigion between 1990 and 2008, when he entered the world of politics - at that point, very few politicians actually held any power. He grew in power in 2010, when he joined Nathan Jackson in his campaign against the then President, Jacob Zuma. This earnt him serious respectability and propelled him into the public spotlight quite quickly. Following the resounding victory in the 2010 elections, he was appointed as the First Protector of the Libirachi Empire, otherwise known as the Minister of Defence. Under his firm rule, the Libirachi Empire recovered from half a centurys worth of recession, expanding first into Ranjor and then India, Bangladesh, Pakistan, Nepal and for a short period, Burma. Following these successful operations, the Imperial Army marched into the "Stan" countrys in western Asia, shortly followed by the bloody invasion of Iran. With the Imperial Civil War (2019) and the death of President Jackson, Alastar Brigman chose to side with the Libirachi Imperial Army, and was one of the few candidates to replace him, although the job ultimately fell to Laura Fox, and the Xi Jimping. After the chaos of September 24th, and 25th, Brigman was left with the job of reassuring the people that the new government was stable and representative of the people. As one of the few ministers that were carried over from Nathan Jackson's Imperial Cabinet, Alastar was forced to prove to the IOL that he was loyal to the new Emperor, and her new government. As one of his first acts in the renewed government, Brigman ordered the Libirachi Imperial Army to hunt down and eradicate the remnants of the New Order cult which had grown in power over Jackson's tenure. Category:The Libirachi Empire Minister of Education Damien Streed, the Minister of Education, has had a distinguished career as the Minister of Education, following his appointment on the 26th of September under the short premiership of Laura Fox. Minister of Justice Susan Alton, the Minister of Justice, has had a distinguished career as the Libirachi Empires chief executive of the Imperial Court of Justice. Famous for her weekly show, Imperial Justice, Susan Alton has gained public trust and respect, despite the fact that all rulings are decided before the trial. Alton's position in the cabinet is distinguishable by the fact that she holds no power whatsoever and in almost all cases her "opinions" are often just what her superiors tell her to say. Personal Life Born in 1973, like most Imperial citizens, Susan was born in the time of Jacob Zuma, where she was forced to enlist by law. After completing her mandatory 5 year service, Alton joined the Imperial School of Law where she studied higher tier Law. At this point (approximately 1991) she appears to have been recruited for the New Order, working propaganda missions, quite notable thanks to the fact that her opinions on the government changed exactly the same day the resistance party was formed. Susan Alton continued to gain traction within the law community, being appointed as a regional judge in Beijing, where she famously preceded over the case of Killian Jules, the notorious Forbidden Killer who picked off government officials between 1990 and 1999. In 2019, Susan Alton was handpicked as the Chief executive of the Imperial Court of Justice by the President. This skyrocketed her career, with numerous promotions allowing her into the ministry of justice by May 2019. From this point onwards, Alton became a favoured official, with almost the entire empire watching her shows, whether they want to or not. Despite her shocking lack of power in the cabinet, Susan Alton's position as a TV star has enabled her to become one of the main propaganda distribution officers, with many citizens believing her every word as truth. Minister of Finance Minister of Foreign Affairs Minister of Internal Affairs Minister of Health Category:The Libirachi Empire